The present invention generally relates to a removable console system, an more specifically to a removable console supported by rails.
Various techniques have been developed to allow a console for an automotive vehicle to be moved within the vehicle while maintaining secure mounting within the vehicle under normal driving conditions. However, stability and maintaining a secure mounting is typically sacrificed for providing ease of movement. Therefore, there is a need for an improved removable console system which will allow the console to be easily moved within the vehicle while maintaining a secure mounting to keep the console in position.